Promises Upon a Broken Sword
by Keys Studio
Summary: The Early Modern Period, the Sengoku Era. Allen Walker is harboring a secret. Well, a lot to be more accurate. There is more to him that what simply meets the human eye. Even those of Bookman decent have yet to notice. What happens when Allen Walker meets hot head samurai Yuu Kanda? Will this man figure him out and vow to love and protect him? Vice versa? WARNINGS/PAIRINGS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! Did the rewrite! I've actually had it finish for a while; I just wasn't able to get to an actual computer. :P Anyways, I should have this written as several chapters (3-4) instead of a prologue so I'm making this chapter one. :D**

**Oh, and I don't care how accurate anything is in this. XD It's just fanfiction, not a novel. :D**

**Warnings!: Cursing, gore, violence, Yaoi (background KomuiReever, later Lucky, slight Laven, and the overall Yullen), Yuri (eventual RoadLena), Hetero (slight LavLena), and anything else that might come up~. :3 That's the warning for the entire fanfiction, FYI.**

**I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does. :D**

**[xXx]**

Allen groaned as he slammed his head against his writing desk, his ink well jumping slightly, splattering black liquid onto the corner of his paper. He didn't bother moving, the hard, cool oak surface feeling good against his forehead. The whitette had been spending the past three days working on nothing but several separate monologues, barely stopping long enough to eat the mountain of food his house mate, Lenalee Lee – a young woman from China, would bring him. The only thing he could feel currently was an immense thirst, a cramping right hand, and the great need of sleep.

The turning of the doorknob of his study stirred the Brit, but he still did not move. He already knew who it was, and honestly, he didn't want to deal with his agent.

His agent, a young blond man who just graduated college with a Masters degree in Humanities by the name of Timcanpy Marian, circled the older, his amber colored eyes studying him closely. By the way he saw it, Allen Walker, an infamous English novelist, decided to put off his work (namely, writing a monologue to sequel a fantasy novel he wrote the year prior named Fairy of the Ark, writing a monologue to begin a horror series called The Demon Within My Mind, and writing a short romance monologue called Forever and After), panicked when the deadline got close, and procrastinated on everything to have it all finished. With a long, skinny finger, he poked the older's cheek. "Allen," he drawed out innocently, "it's time to get up or do you _want_ Cross to dump more debts on you?"

Allen sat up grudgingly, a large red spot on his forehead. "No…" he whined childishly, "I've been writing for three days straight while running on only four hours of sleep and six gallons of caffeine. Please don't tell Master…" His head slammed against the desk again, this time, not disturbing the ink well. "Speaking of, go get me some coffee so I will have the… strength to… stay awake…" He trailed off as his eyes closed, allowing him to fall into the embrace of Hypnos*.

Timcanpy glared slightly. "Who do you think you are?" he implored, "The Queen of England?" He sighed, knowing that his white haired client wasn't awake to hear him. The blond man threw another glare the whitette's way before collecting the three monologues from underneath the mass of white. "I'll be back with coffee for you, I guess…"

With his hand on the doorknob, Timcanpy was about to leave the room when his face was met with the door roughly as a certain hyper-active red head bounded into the room, resulting in the forgetting of the bitter drink. "Allen!" he cried excitedly, "You won't believe what the old Panda just told me!" He then noticed his friend was out like a light, so, in a way, completely and utterly ignoring him. He pouted, something quite unbefitting of a young gentleman. "It's rude to ignore your guests, Allen!"

"It is also rude to barge in unannounced," hissed Timcanpy, making his presence announced from behind the door. "Also, you hit me in the _face_!" He huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not to mention he needs his rest." The blond then continued to grumble to himself about something along the line of stupid novelists and their need to rush on their monologues. After the small rant to himself, he sighed. "Anyways, what is it that you have to tell Allen so badly that you ran in here like you won the world's best cup of tea and you wanted to share it, Mr. Lavi Bookman Junior?"

"Okay, first of all, that simile failed terribly," Lavi told him, "and secondly, Bookman just told me that I can choose four people to come with me to Japan!" He began to jump up and down happily and like the total fanboy he was. "I already asked Komui and Lenalee and they're coming, so now I have to ask you and Allen!" Suddenly, he stopped, looking serious as he pointed at the mentioned British man slumped in his seat, his head still against the surface of his desk. "Now wake him up," he ordered.

"What?!" Timcanpy cried. "Are you _insane?!_ Waking him up is like challenging him to one of those sleezy parlor games! In other words, not a very smart idea if you value your life as much as I do!" He shuddered, going into a slight trauma at the memory of the first time he woke a sleeping Allen Walker, his entire body darkening. "I sweat he grew horns and a tail…"

Lavi pouted again, an anger tick appearing over his temple. "What are you afraid of?" he questioned. When the historian noticed the blond wasn't paying attention, he whined loudly. "Come on, Tim!" He gave the younger a puppy dog look, his eyes wide and teary, his bottom lip quivering. "I pwomise to buy you guys dinner tonight if you do it!"

The thought of free dinner broke through the trauma of Timcanpy Marian's mind, causing him to groan in defeat. "Fine, but you get absolutely nothing in my will if I die," he hissed venomously. The agent turned to look at his client, swallowing in the fear that was engulfing his very being. He hesitantly walked up to the sleeping body. "Allen," he whispered. Getting nothing, he began to tug on his white hair. "Allen, it's time to wake up…" Still nothing. "Lavi is here to see you…"

"Nn…" gargled a groggy Allen Walker, lazily swatting at Timcanpy's hand. "Don't wanna…" As he tried to move away from the perstering young man, he completely fell out of his seat and onto the wooden floor. Instantly alert now, the Brit bolted up, his gloved hands held up to be used against his imaginary attacker. Seeing, and realizing, that he had just fallen out of his chair, he sighed, standing up and dusting himself off. "Did you get my coffee?" he asked, looking at his blond agent tiredly.

Timcanpy cursed himself under his breath. "No," he admitted. "Lavi came in without knocking, so I scolded him over that. He claimed that he had something important to ask you, thus resulting in me being the one who had to wake you up." He began to leave the room. "I'll go get it now while he asks you… whatever he wanted to ask you." With that, he vanished.

Allen glared in pure agitation at the mentioned red head. "You have three seconds," he hissed darkly, "to explain to me why the bloody Hell I was woken up before I decide that I want Lavi Stew tonight."

The older of the two blanched, and, within one breath, explained everything within the given time limit, which was basically what all he told Timcanpy earlier. He secretly hoped and prayed to God that the response that he had given to Allen was satisfactory to the whitette.

Silver eyes continued to glare at the moronic fool of a man before softening. A small smile crossed over his features. "If Lenalee and Komui are going, I don't see why I shouldn't," he told Lavi. "But next time, wake me up yourself. I don't want to strangulate the wrong person when I wake up, after all." He smiled more so as a simple chuckle sounded through his throat. "If I have to go to Scotland Yard, I want the reason to be a good one."

"Allen, here is your coffee," mewled a thickly accented voice from the doorway. Both of the men turned to see Lenalee Lee, a lovely young Chinese woman with her long, dark green hair tied up in a bun, held together by a few clips her old friend Anita gave to her before she passed on from a flesh eating disease a few years ago, a beautiful, shimmering green dress hugging her body in just all of the right places. In her hands, she held a tray with two coffee mugs on its surface. One of the mugs had the initials _A.W._ written across the bottom and the other _L.B.J._. "Drink up." She smiled cheerfully at them both, but more at Lavi than at Allen.

Not noticing, Allen thanked her and accepted his mug. Gently blowing away the steam, he brought the edge of it to his pale lips. As the dark, hot liquid hit his tongue, the Brit felt awake already. The moment the drink parted from his lips, he gave a sigh of relief and a polite smile to the slightly older woman. "Thank you, Lenalee." After swallowing a couple more sips of the bitter liquid, he finally realized something. "Lenalee, since you brought the coffee, what happened to Tim?"

"He accidently dumped the coffee on himself when he tried to pour it," the Chinese woman sighed. "Komui went to get him clean clothes." She shook her head disapprovingly at the horns growing out of Allen's head (though she was sure they were just imaginary) and the devilish grin that had crossed his features.

"That's what he deserves for not having my coffee when he woke me up," the novelist cackled devilishly, "Not may the bitter god of coffee above strike Timcanpy Marian, son of Adam, with eternal misfortune!" He laughed maniacally (a mix of a crying banshee and an ax murderer), not caring if anyone in the room thought he was insane.

Now ignoring the darker version of Allen, Lenalee smiled warmly at Lavi, her violet orbs twinkling with unspoken longing. Pale lips curved into a gentle smile at the redhead. He wore a brown uniform, a requirement at his grandfather's business of recording history, that had the slight smell of moth balls, a long, fading orange scarf hugging his shoulders, the black work shoes that he wore upon his feet had definitely seen better days, and his soft, fiery red hair was down as per usual, framing his kind face. Lenalee's observing eyes were met by emerald orbs full of curiosity.

Lavi smiled warmly at the Asian female, silently, and hopefully safely, expressing his attraction to her. He couldn't help but smile more when a light dusting of pink came to the woman's cheeks. However, before he could dare voice it to her, a gloved hand latched onto his shoulder. Paling, the man turned, staring in horror at the demonic Brit.

Allen was wearing different clothing over his torso (strange, when did he change clothes?), his snow white hair pulled back into a small, low ponytail, a long sleeve, white blouse was worn under a dark gray vest, the collar flipping upwards, a long, red ribbon tired loosely around his neck, skin tight black pants that disappeared into his knee-high boots, giant demon horns grown from the top of his head, and a long, slightly jagged, long tail. His devilish look contrasted the scared look on his face. "I can't get rid of…" he drifted off, swallowing as he motioned to his horns and tail.

Relaxing, Lavi understood. Standing, he bowed apologetically to Lenalee. "Sorry, Lenalee," he told her, "But I must assist Allen." He became straight again and grinned his usual sheepish grin. "Your coffee is still the best, though, so for that and serving us the drink of eternal life, we thank you."

He bowed once more to the woman before taking Allen's gloved hand in his own and leaving the room. Once away from Lenalee, the redhead began to scold the whitette, "Allen, you really need to be more careful about your demonic side. Someday, whether it will be today, tomorrow, or even the day after tomorrow, you won't be able to hide it anymore. Once word gets around that you're a hanyou, people will try to hunt you down and kill you. It'll be like Mana all over again!"

Allen flinched at Lavi's use of the deceased human's name. It had been his fault the man had been killed… "But Lavi," the Brit countered, "don't you remember? Master sealed away my demonic side…"

"Yes, I remember it like it happened only a few minutes ago," Lavi sighed, "but the seal could be fading, or worse…" He stopped walking and turned, looking at his friend with both concern and fear for his well-being. "The demon could be getting stronger."

The Brit felt all of the color leave his face, his gray eyes widening in horror, lips suddenly feeling rather dangerously dry. He swallowed, his throat now sickeningly raw. "It's terrifying enough knowing that I'm actually just a human with a demon spirit sealed inside of my body. Why do you think I eat so much? I have to eat so much food to feed both myself and the spirit!" he sighed a bit to himself. His tone softened, "I'm sorry, Lavi… I didn't mean to-."

"No, it's fine Allen," the redhead assured his white haired friend. "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have said that." He ruffled the younger's hair playfully, smiling. "Forgive me? I'll buy you dinner if you do."

"After we take care of my little problem first," Allen chuckled, his tail swishing happily behind him. It seemed that the Brit was always back in a good mood when free food was involved. The demon within him seemed to agree as well.

Lavi chuckled as they entered the bathroom. He had the man sit on the floor as he searched for a hidden container under the floor boards. "Where is it?" he asked himself. His hand mulled around until finally, he found what he had been looking for. Standing, the redhead grinned, pulling out a small, rectangular box, decorated with the symbols and writings of the deceased**. He opened it to reveal a similar golden cube that glowed a heavenly green as it reacted to Allen's demonic half. The glowing green light only increased as it came closer to the white haired man.

"This is the last magic sealer of Innocence I have to give you, Allen," Lavi told him. "After this, until Bookman finds more of it, you have to watch what you do so you don't accidentally break the seal and unleash your inner demon, alright?" He put the box itself down and pulled up the sleeve of Allen's left arm. The seal was slightly faded, but nothing the Innocence couldn't fix. Taking the cube, he tried to find the weakest point in the man's arm.

Allen's black arm was a magic seal of sorts, and a rather powerful one at that. Who would expect any less of the Wizard Cross Marian, an expert in all things magic, women, alcohol, and debt? Well, a certain whitette would, but his opinion didn't exactly count. Back to the topic at hand, the deal had been placed over Allen's left arm to seal away the demon inside of him, to hide it away, to cage it in the deepest recesses of his mind. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the red, long, jagged scar that took up residence over the left eye of the white haired author.

The scar in itself was rather strange. This is said simply because of the amount of accuracy that it appeared to have. A filled in, upside down pentagram just above a slender brow dipped just under said brow, over a pale eyelid, the picking back up barely a millimeter under the entrancing silver eye, a horizontal curved line dripping back to the downwards motion, then jutting to the left before dropping down his cheek and to his chin. How he got it was an even stranger occurrence, however, because it was the mark of his inner demon.

Allen didn't always look like that. No, his left arm had once looked like the victim of house fire, scabby tender, and red. His face had once been scarless, adorable, and pale. His hair had once been a lovely brunette color, a shade of chocolate, warm and pleasant. No, all of that had changed on the Christmas Eve of Allen's twelfth birthday, when a demon hunting mob killed Mana in their hatred of the boy.

That had been the first appearance of the demon inside of the whitette. When Lavi found Allen back then, he had been terrified at the scene before him; The boy's hair had turned white, but was splattered in his victims' crimson blood, his skin flickering from pale white to a horrendous gray hue, the burgundy mark having appeared over his left eye, distorted and warped, stigmata appearing across his forehead, large, ringed horns sprouting from somewhere near his temples, the fingernails of his left hand elongated and coaxed in iron tasting gore, his usually silver eyes a shade of red, possessed, and a long, swishing tail erect from just above his tail bone. A mound of corpses laid around the boy, faces twisted in horror, their blood swallowed greedily by the snow beneath their slowly decaying carcasses. A long, pointed tongue had slipped past painted lips, a sadistic grin making itself known.

At the time, Lavi probably pissed himself senseless. The man caught himself chuckling as he was working on Allen's demon seal. He sighed slightly in relief as the golden cube dissipated into the black skin. "There, now the seal should be stronger and should stay much longer than last time so long as you don't do anything reckless," the redhead told him, a glisten of mischief in his emerald eyes.

The infamous novelist rolled his eyes as his horns and tail began to retreat. "Yes, whatever you say, _mother_," he teased. "Quit nagging at me. I've been good during play time." He smiled. "Besides, it'd not _my_ fault if none of the other children don't want to have anything to do with me."

Lavi's voice when up several octaves as he began to mimic what a lot of parents call the 'You-are-going- to-make-friends-whether-you-like-it-or-not' speech, "Now listen here, young man, you can't always be playing with that dashing, handsome boy named Lavi!" He grinned at how he sounded so much like a scolding parent even though in the heart of hearts, we all know that was a complete and utter pile of bullshit, but that is beside the point.

The whitette's eyes became as large as saucer plates, feigned innocence in those swirling gray irises. Tears, obviously fake, pricked at the grown orbs, a scared, young voice escaping the grown man's throat, "B-but the other children make fun of me, mommy! Lavi is the only one who isn't such a big bully!" He pounced the older, hugging him. "J'taime, Lavi!" Their noses were barely touching, their breaths mingling. Their chests were pressed together, hearts racing against one another.

"Laven!" the familiar cry of a certain green haired yaoi fangirl came from just behind the bathroom door, followed by a certain blond haired yaoi fanboy's hurried whisper of, "Shut up, Lenalee!"

The red head smirked, holding a blushing Allen Walker against himself as he pulled them up to a standing position. "I love you too, my dearest Allen," he purred. He got on one knee and pretended to pull out a small box, holding the said imaginary box out for the whitette to _see_. "Will you marry me?" He gave a sheepish grin. "I want to be with you for all of eternity. I promise to make you the happiest wife in the world."

With the straightest face ever created, Allen deadpanned, "I'm sorry, Lavi, but I have another. I cannot love you for fear of breaking your heart in the end. Plus," he suddenly looked pissed off, crossing his arms across his chest, "who the Hell is the bloody git that said _I_ have to be the wife? I'm not _that_ feminine, am I?" He paused. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Even so, you still have shattered my heart by that of your great sword Apathy, forever undone, never to be sewn back together ever again, ruined, imperfect," Lavi said dramatically, collapsing unto the ground, hands over his heart as tears fell down his face. "It was because of you that I have learned what this feeling within my bosom that burns greater than the sun itself was, lave, and it was also because of you that I feel my heart break so."

Allen kneeled before him, and, with the same dramatic voice, told him, "I plead thy forgiveness, my dearest Lavi, but I mustn't love you any longer. I have loved you dearly, that is the solid truth told by that of angels and not a lie spewed by demons, but now, I have given my heart to another." He brushed away a stray tear from Lavi's emerald orb. "Now I must bid you an eternal farewell." He stood and, with a dramatic turn as though he had a cape fluttering behind him, began to walk away.

However, neither one of the men could pull off the act any longer, both bursting in laughter. They had both doubled over, their ribs protesting the joyful sound, throats burning. Lavi fell backwards, arching his back as tears of amusement rolled from the corners of his eyes. Allen fell to his knees, hitting the floor as his own tears of laughter fell. They continued to laugh with one another until they somehow managed to calm down. They grinned toothy grins at one another, tears obscuring their visions. They used one another to stand, bowing low towards the bathroom door, saying in unison, "We hope you enjoyed the show, lady and gentleman." They stood straight, still grinning.

The beforementioned door flew open, greeting Allen and Lavi with a flurry of clapping, cheers, and whistles from the two usual satisfied members of the Laven Experience*** audience, also known as Lenalee Lee and Timcanpy Marian. They had large grins of their own plastered across their faces.

"Bloody Hell, you guys!" Timcanpy cried. "That was the best performance I have ever experienced of yaoi from the Laven Experience! Bravo!"

"I plead you for more! I simply cannot live without the wonders of Laven!" Lenalee swooned. "I enjoy every second of every performance! I hope you two will someday kiss and _really_ fall in love!" Everybody sweat dropped as the image of Lavi sucking the living Hell out of Allen's face appeared above the fangirl's head. **[A/N: Oh, like you never imagined it either. XD]**

"Sorry, Lenalady," Lavi told the Chinese woman, "but I love Allen as though we were brothers. I, unlike Mr. Albino here, prefer my _breast_ friends." He chuckled both at Lenalee's blush and Allen's dirty glare. "However, just for you, I will do it just this once." The redhead turned and tilted Allen's chin upwards, leaning down and capturing his pale lips.

The small action erupted three things from everyone who was not Lavi Bookman Junior: A gasp of shock from Timcanpy, his amber eyes widening considerably; A squeal of pure bliss from Lenalee; And a very large, very beet red blush from Allen. Timcanpy had gasped because one, he didn't know that Allen was actually a homosexual, and two, like everyone who wasn't Lavi, he absolutely did not see that kiss coming. Lenalee had squealed because, quite frankly, what yaoi fangirl wouldn't? And Allen was blushing because of one small, yet embarrassing fact that he never dared to tell his friends, what-so-ever.

Lavi Bookman Junior, a well-trained, hyperactive historian, was the first kiss of Allen 'Red' Walker, an ex-clown and a procrastinating, infamous writer of fiction.

Alright, so it wasn't the whitette's _first_ kiss. A yume youkai**** had taken that from him. Scared the hell out of him as well. Never-the-less, this was Allen's first _male_ kiss. The redhead didn't taste as sweet as the demoness, no, but he still had his own unique flavor. It wasn't like a flavor of some sort of food or drink… no, it tasted like liquid emotions. All of the emotions that Lavi felt for the younger man flooded past the passage known as his pale, bruising lips and invaded the surface of his tongue.

The sour taste of humorous teasing, the sickeningly sweet taste of a brotherly love, a flicker here and there of bitter tasting agitation, and so many more that the Brit simply could not decipher. All of those emotions were being tasted all at once, dancing across Allen's taste buds. It all balanced out, Allen's innocent taste with Lavi's dark kind.

All too soon for the hanyou's liking, the historian pulled away, smiling warmly at him, cheeks dusted with a light layer of pink. He was panting slightly, a little out of breath, despite not really doing anything other than gently forcing his tongue into Allen's mouth, just enough for the younger to taste him. He grinned his usual sheepish grin. He silently wished the lucky man who would love Allen good luck and told him telepathically, wherever in the world the said man was, that if he wanted to kiss the hanyou to the end of days , he better start liking sweet things, and fast.

Turning to the two other occupants in the room, the two men chuckled at the sight of their own reddened faces. Timcanpy's more-so that Lenalee's, their expressions, Tim's shocked and Lena's thatof a creepy yaoi stalker fangirl, and their poses, Marian's a classic French 'oh, my God' pose and Lee's the oh-so frightening 'I'm going to pounce you both and gobble you all up' pose.

"Well, come on," Lavi purred, walking past the two fans of Laven. "It's dinner time! I'll take you guys out to eat! My treat!"

The three others calmed, nodding as smiles crossed their features. Their stomachs gave off low, feral growls as they walked to their separate rooms to change into their public clothes, Lavi already having left down the stairs to talk with Komui Lee. Nobody seemed to notice that a certain box that was _supposed_ to be hidden was left out in the open.

Hands of expert skills slithered out of the ground, followed by a head, then a body. Now floating above the bathroom floor, the youkai's amber eyes narrowed at the container. A sadistic grin stretched across the well toned face of the mentioned youkai. "The Earl has waited almost twenty-six years, shounen," it mused, its voice low and husky, smooth as silk, "and he has come to grow rather… _impatient_…" An octagonal shaped cube appeared in the youkai's gloved hands, black and smoky, swirling within the barrier. "It's time for _him_ to make his appearance in the Earl's play. He has long since missed his cue, so he will have to make it now. The curtain for the second act is rising, shounen." It placed the solidified darkness within the box, watching as it disguised itself as the smaller golden cube known as Innocence. "You must die in order for the demon to come out and play." A dark purple butterfly fluttered out from the youkai's sleeve and hid itself within the box before vanishing to its hiding place. "I shall leave my Teaze to handle that tad-bit should the application of Dark Matter not accelerate the transformation." Once the youkai was sure nobody, not even that annoying observant redhead, could tell something was amiss, it vanished, leaving not a trace of itself behind except for one final goodbye: "Shounen, you curtain for the first act shall fall and _his_ curtain to the second act shall rise." It vanished through the floor. "Goodbye, shounen." All went silent.

**[xXx]**

**Hypnos* - The Greek God of Sleep.**

**The symbols and writings of the deceased** - I use this sentence to mean ARCAIC symbols and writings, but it doesn't mean the arcaic symbols and writings are dead, it means the wizards, witches, demons, and priests who used it before are dead. :D**

**Laven Experience*** - It's a little performance show that stars Allen and Lavi in this fanfiction. It's much like the Yullen Fantasy from my Lucky fanfiction ****A Commoner's Love**** but instead of being on a disk, it's live action. :D**

**Yume youkai**** - A dream demon, or in this case, demoness.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the new rewrite of this story! :D Oddly, I have nothing else to say except that this is probably the longest I have ever written on one chapter. :P**

**Read and review my lovelys! X3**

**~ Usagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Woo-hoo! :D Sorry this one came out a few days late. ;A; I got busy Wednesday with cleaning house and yesterday, the power kept going out so I didn't want to risk losing this. :P**

**I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**[xXx]**

A few days had passed since that day. By now, everyone was still asleep in their respective beds, being as it was still some time around midnight. Everybody was sleeping as quiet as mimes as they slept away the hours of the night in blissful dreams of yore. Well, all but one, it seemed. The sounds of tossing and turning, rapid breathing escaping one's parted lips, and the rustling sheets underneath the body of the man made it quite clear who it was.

Allen was struggling in his bed, kicking, clawing, and fisting the sheets, his breaths coming all too quickly in frightened, heavy gasps. His horns and tail were exposed to the open world of his bedroom, revealing the source of his discomfort to be the youkai. A gear-like monocle was whirling furiously over his supposed-to-be closed left eye, the silver orb pressed against the glass, moving in a flurry of red and black. Tears were running down his cheeks, staining them with the sinful liquid, drying as fast as they were coming down.

"No… this… this can't be happening," the whitette gasped out. "It isn't true… it can't be true…"

_Mana was playing with his beloved son, laughing and smiling just as the younger was doing. He lifted him from under his coated arms and gently threw him up into the air, crying out a cheerful, "Whoo! Whoo!" He could never help the laugh that escaped his lips as his young boy of almost twelve._

Allen grunted, his right eye clenching shut in pain. "Mana… look out… they're… they're coming, Mana…"

"_Mana, what are they doing?" little Allen Walker had questioned, pointing with his gloved left hand at the crowd of people making their way up to the duo. "They don't look happy, Mana… did we do something wrong?" He looked so innocent just staring up at his adoptive father. "I don't think we did. All we've been doing is playing and being clowns!" He smiled happily at Mana, oblivious to everything._

"Mana… no, Mana… please… don't hurt him…"

_The townspeople had their torches aflame and their pitchforks at the ready. They held the look of bitter hatred within their unforgiving, cold, beady eyes. Those eyes, so hateful and seemingly unjust, had focused entirely upon the clowns, father and son. "Mana," growled one of the lead men of the mob, "move aside. You may not have known it, but you will certainly know now! That boy… He is nothing but a demon in disguise!"_

_Mana simply looked at the man then smiled warmly. "No, no, I knew the whole time, from the moment I found him to this present moment in time." Then his look hardened. "But my son did not."_

"_Oh, poppycock!" scoffed the baker of the town. "That boy has been nothing but trouble! Surely he knows of his own demonic heritage! I mean, honestly! That boy may be doing the simplest of wrongdoings now, but what of the future? Now, he has been stealing my bread, beating cats and dogs-!"_

"_Oh, stop with those rubbish lies of which spew forth from thy mouth," growled Mana. This was the first time Allen had seen his adoptive father so upset about anything. It was… both frightening yet exciting. "My son, young and innocent, has never done such monstrosities! I have raised him by my own hand, for God's sake! Allen could never harm a fly! Even with a demon inside of him, the demon is weak from having to use what little power it had left to transfer its spirit into the boy, thus, my son cannot cause any damage to a single thing."_

"_We have seen him do it!" cried a farmer. "He has stolen my carrots, attacked my chickens-!"_

"_Um, sirs," Allen called out meekly from behind his protective father, "With all due respect, I never stole a thing from either one of you, let alone anybody here or anywhere for that matter. I never hurt the dogs or cats of this town or of any town or road. And I never attacked your chickens, good sir, for they attacked me! I was simply holding them off from my person until I left your farm. Your wives gave me the bread and carrots and any other food you presume to my having stolen with a small price of three shillings!"_

"_See, Mana? These are the rubbish lies of which you speak!" bellowed the deep voiced priest of the Church. "They are the Devil's speaking!"_

"I'm not lying…" the Brit murmured. "I promise… I'm not lying…"

_Kill them__, whispered a voice weakly within Allen's mind. __Kill them before they kill you.__ The little boy cried out in excruciating pain as he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands as something began to sprout forth from his skull. __I shall lend you my powers, my broken doll. Use these powers to kill those who wish to kill you and Mana.__ He screamed out louder as something just above his tailbone began to rip and tear at his flesh, begging to be released. A tail, swishing and coaxed in the boy's own blood, slithered out from under the boy's shirt and jacket, horns adorning his head. The mark of the demon moved across the boy's face like a desert snake, rearranging the flesh that adorned his said face. Finally, it rested over his left eye which now glowed red with power beyond human reach. From his roots to the tips of each individual strand of hair, the brunette color faded into a snowy white, camouflaging into the ground beneath their feet.__ Kill them, Allen. Kill them for all that they have done to both you and I and to Mana as well!_

"_Demon! Demon!" chanted the mobfolk, charging Mana and Allen. Mana stood in the way of the attackers, not allowing them to get close to his transforming son._

"_Allen, speak to me!" Mana cried. "Speak to me! Come on! I know you are still in there!"_

"Run… Mana, run…"

"_He's good as mine, now,__" said a velvet smooth voice from Allen's throat. "__Move aside, human. I'll protect all three of us.__"_

_But Mana wasn't quick enough._

_Allen's left hand had pierced straight through the man, grabbing hold of the leader of the mob and slitting his throat. The man had fallen. Both of them did._

Komui Lee burst into the room, the flame of the melting candle stick threatening to flicker out. The Chinese man, not knowing what was wrong with the whitette, shook him violently, frantically calling out his name, "Allen! Allen, wake up! Allen!" He didn't receive a response which frightened the man. "Allen! Come on, wake up! It's only a nightmare! It isn't real, Allen! _Wake up_!"

"Brother," yawned a groggy Lenalee from her place in the doorway. She rubbed her violet eyes tiredly, trying to get them to focus. One they did, the Chinese woman went into autopilot, completely awake and aware now that she saw her younger friend withering upon his bed. "What's wrong with Allen?!" She was by her brother's side in an instant, holding the whitette's hand in both of her own.

"I don't know," admitted the violetette, swallowing. He felt useless not being able to do anything to sooth the younger man's pain. All he could do was tell him that it was only a nightmare, a figure of his imagination. He gingerly ran his hand through Allen's hair, cursing himself for being so… so useless. The man nearly jumped when the whitette's right eye shot open, his body bolting up as a strangled scream – like that of a banshee's – ruptured from his throat.

Allen's eyes were wide, vision blurred by tears as he attempted to look at the Lee siblings. His tail flickered slightly before coming to wrap around himself, the man bringing his trembling knees to his chest. He shook, tears falling once more, left and right. "Komui…" he rasped meekly, "Lenalee… can you please… get Lavi for me…?"

Komui nodded and stood. "Lenalee, stay here while I go down the street to the Bookman Manor," he ordered his beloved little sister before he ran out of the room and down the stairs. It wasn't until the Chinese man was gone from the little home that Lenalee decided to take up the responsibility of calming Allen.

"Allen, it was only a nightmare," soothed the greenette, her slim fingers combing the young man's silky soft, snow white locks, ever so gently massaging his scalp. "It wasn't real. It was nothing but a bad dream… nothing can hurt you now because you're awake now and I am here to protect you." She offered a gentle smile. "I won't let anyone hurt you. So long as I am here, you won't have to worry about anything."

The rythmatic sound of the falling rain against the foggy window pane outside was the only sound that seemed to follow as a response in that small bedroom. Allen's breathing slowed and calmed as the soft sound began to lull him back to sleep. His eyes fell closed… and that was when all Hell began to break loose. That was when the gates holding back the youkai within Allen's mind crumbled to ashen sand and the untamed beast became rampant. The youkai was loose, and it intended to wreak havoc in the world of Allen 'Red' Walker.

Allen's eyes opened, but they were no longer their silvery-gray color. They were double-ringed, a golden hue, slanted with age and eternal wisdom. His pale skin darkened to a grayish brown color, large, horrendous, black stigmata appearing across his forehead He gave Lenalee a dull look, his amber eyes filled with masked agitation. Perhaps he could kill her and not have to deal with her sickeningly sweet presence. Yes, that idea was perfect. After all, the more his little host of a man suffered, the more the youkai could take over, the more weaknesses the youkai could exploit for his own gain. He was getting stronger, stronger than the weak vessel of his white haired host.

A sadistic grin found its way upon his lips. Oh, yes. Soon, he would grow too powerful for Allen's body to bear. Soon, he would turn the human shell into that of a youkai's, and Allen's soul will be the first of many to be devoured. Allen will no longer be Allen 'Red' Walker, the infamous writer of fiction, but instead, Allen will be Neah Walker, the fourteen youkai to be born into the youkai clan of the Noah family. Allen will be the Fourteenth apostle, Hakai no Noah*.

His gloved left hand began to reach out, gently caressing the greenette's cheek, the man happy that it was dark in the room so she couldn't notice anything different about her friend. Looking up at him, she blushed, unconsciously leaning into his touch. He had to calm himself. He would have to toy with her emotions a little more before he set out to do what he wanted. He rubbed his thumb just below her eye, smiling sweetly. Inside, he was smirking.

His hand lowered down past her jaw line and near her throat. Then he did it. He wrapped his hand around her skinny neck, his elongating nails digging into her flawless skin. His eyes widened in sadistic pleasure, a Shinigami's smile** crossing his lips as her violet orbs widened in fear. The pads of his fingers pressed into her jugular vein, threatening to burst it with a single movement of his nail. His smile grew. The Chinese woman had every right to be afraid.

Allen leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Lenalee's ear as he whispered in a voice that was not his own, "Never give my nephew false hope. He doesn't want to hear another promise that will be broken in the end." His grip tightened threateningly. "You cannot protect him, no matter how hard you try. You can't even protect him from himself. How in the world did you expect to protect him anyways?" He began sneer in agitation, baring his teeth which had grown to be threateningly sharp. "You don't even know what you are trying to protect my nephew from. Maybe I should kill you now so my nephew will not have to suffer by your incompetence." His grip only served to get tighter, on the verge of strangulating the woman. "Oh, I don't know. What do you think, Ms. Lenalee Lee? Should I let Allen get hurt because of you? Or should I just…" He pressed harder, reveling in her attempts to breathe through her crushing windpipe. "Kill you now?"

Lenalee struggled against the whitette's life-threatening grip, panic coursing through her frail body. She clawed at his arm, warm, salty tears flowing down her face. This was it… She was going to die… She was going to die in the hands of the one she thought was Allen blathering nonsense.

The door slammed open, revealing two very soaked older men, one with flaming red hair, the other with purple tinted black hair. Both saw two very different scenes. For Komui Lee, the scene was Allen killing Lenalee. Despite being basically what the scene was, it wasn't entirely true. Lavi saw the scene for what it truly was. For Lavi Bookman Junior, the scene was that the youkai within Allen had somehow surpassed the magic youkai seal, now possessing the white haired author and choking the Chinese woman.

"Lenalee!" both of the men cried out in alarm. The younger, red headed man pulled Allen away from the woman, using his hidden strength to keep him in place. The older, black haired man pulled his greenette little sister close to his body, holding her against his drenched chest. Lavi started to whisper words of ancient tongue into the whitette's ear, ignoring Komui's heated glare, and trying to avoid the ringed horns upon the younger man's head. He observed with curious and analyzing eyes as the youkai gave him one last cheeky smile before turning back to Allen, recording the event as he was trained to do.

Golden eyes fluttered back to silvery-gray, grayish brown skin residing into the inverted pentacle over the whitette's brow, back into a porcelain hue, and the stigmata sunk back into his forehead. All that remained was a wide eyed, confused Allen Walker, his head turning back and forth between the Bookman successor and the Lee siblings. "What happened?" he questioned Lavi. Komui looked like he wanted to kill the white haired author, and Lenalee looked hurt, both physically and emotionally, sorrowful. Allen felt guilt pool up in his heart, his chest heavy as though someone was sitting on it.

"He is coming back isn't he?" Lavi asked hoarsely, eyes wide with slight fear. His face darkened suddenly, standing, his hand grabbing Allen's wrist. "We're going tonight, to Japan," he said. He gave the younger a look that told him that he couldn't say no. "We need to go to my grandfather's house. He'll find a way to subdue the youkai within you until we get to Japan's shores." Lavi pulled him up to his feet and to his side.

"Lavi, wait!" Lenalee cried, wrenching herself out of her older brother's arms. She held her hands together like an urgent prayer in front of her heaving chest. "Please, not yet! I don't know what youkai you are talking about, but I… I was the one who provoked it!" Tears were in her violet eyes. "Please don't take Allen away, I'm begging you!" She went over to the two men and bravely hugged the whitette's free arm. "It may have been his body, but it wasn't him that tried to kill me, right?" She gained a defiant gleam in her eyes. "You take Allen, you have to take me too! I don't want our family separated because of something like this!" Her tears fell over the rim, falling down her face anew. "Just because I have no rights does not mean that I am going to agree with everything a man says or does! Do I make myself clear? I won't let you do this! You will have to kill me first if you want to kill him!"

"Lenalee, calm down!" the Bookman successor snapped. He gave a heavy sigh before softening up, "I am not going to kill Allen. The demon within him might, bur not me. I promise you that much." He offered a gentle smile. "How about this? You can come with us to Bookman's house. However, there is one condition." Lavi looked serious, his emerald orbs narrowed. "You must not tell anyone, not a single soul, of Allen's… _condition_." His eyes darkened as he continued, "If you tell anyone about the youkai, you can consider us gone forever. That goes for you too, Komui."

**[xXx]**

**Hakai no Noah* - Noah of Destruction.**

**A Shinigami's smile** - Just look up Ryuk from Death Note. You'll understand…**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

**~Usagi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tehehe, this was actually part of chapter two, but I felt lazy and just posted what I had prior to them going to Bookman's place. XD If I ever go through to edit anything, I'll merge this chapter with chapter two, but for now, it is chapter three! :D It's probably gonna be short though. XD**

**OH! By the way, in this fanfic, Lavi will have two little brothers – Deak and Eki. :D The one featured here is a younger Deak. :P**

**I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

[xXx]

The rain was coming down faster and harder than earlier, Lavi noted. They, meaning the Bookman successor, the unfortunately still confused hanyou, and Lenalee, had jackets pulled over their heads to shield them from the weather, though in vain. If it came down any harder, they wouldn't be able to get to Bookman's house. It was hard to see and walk enough as it was. Lavi may have had really good eyesight, but he was having trouble seeing ten feet ahead of him, for his companions, less so. The footing was no better, even for professional athletes like themselves. Possible death by rain water. Though sounding rather humorous, it was still an undesirable death. An interesting death, yes, but it was doubtful that the three of them wanted to experience such a fate.

Lenalee's flats sloshed all too quietly compared to the pounding drops of water. Allen's loud groaning about his clothes getting undoubtedly soaked had been droned down to soft whispers, distant and unheard on human ears. Even Lavi, the man who could understand twenty different people talking to him simultaneously and be able to recite every single conversation as an independent social encounter, had problems hearing. The rain was coming down too hard to do much of anything, really. The bright, shielded torch lights of Bookman's house, or rather, Bookman's _manor_ was their only beacon of hope.

Allen was the one who somehow managed to find the large double doors to the manor. Using his stronger left arm, he took hold of the golden knocker, banging it against the hard ebony surface causing an echoing 'rap, rap, rap'ing sound. The whitette's arm dropped back to his side and they all waited. After a few moments, there was not a response. So, raising his voice to be heard beyond the thick door, Allen announced, "Bookman! It's me, Allen Walker!"

The door was opened by a young boy, another apprentice of the Bookman line but the second to next successor. He had Lavi's red hair, but it was lighter than the man's, a bit thicker as well; His right eye was covered by an eye patch whilst the left eye was grass green, dead with lack of emotion; His skin was paler than Lavi's, ashen; Over his torso he wore a beige cloth that covered a great deal of his upper half, his hands barely visible at the hem, and he bore a white blouse underneath the cloth, wrinkled by his sleeping in it; And over his legs he wore a pair of simple green pants, his feet bare. He looked up at them and beckoned them inside. "Come," was all he had said, groggy from having been woken up.

The three entered and the door was closed behind them. The little boy went back towards the library where Lavi assumed that his younger sibling had fallen asleep early in the night. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the younger nearly fall back asleep on the floor. "I thought Gramps would have answered the door instead of Deak…" he mused more to himself than to Lenalee and Allen. He shrugged. "I guess that proves how much I know about this place…"

"I was busy working on something, thank you," an old, weak and rough like sandpaper voice said behind the trio. The men and woman turned to see a slouching old man, his eyes narrowed and ringed by heavy, dark shadows. He was bald, save for the single lock of gray hair that stood erect in a question-mark shape on his scalp. He was short (shorter than Allen to be exact) and his skin was aged, wrinkled by knowledge and wisdom. The old man held his hands in front of his chest, the said limbs nearly engulfed by his large, black baggy sleeves of his Asian attire."You three best be glad that I do not sleep as much as I should or else you all would have had colds by the morning."

"Sorry, Gramps," chuckled his eldest apprentice nervously. He let out a loud 'A-choo!' and rubbed his nose in agitation. He grinned slightly at his grandfather Bookman. "We came here because we need to talk to you about something that was extremely important."

The old man pounced, hitting his red headed grandson upside the head. "I can tell that, you idiot!" he scolded. "What I can't tell, however, is _what_ you came here to talk with me about."

"It's about Allen," Lenalee said hurriedly. "Something… something is wrong with Allen and we want to know what it is…"

Bookman relaxed and placed a hand on Lenalee's shoulder. "You need not fret, Lenalee," he said soothingly. "I know everything about Allen. Now, what is it? Is it about… _the demon_?" The question was directed toward the whitette who had simply blanched slightly. He removed his hand from the Chinese woman's shoulder and sighed, beckoning Allen over to him, his metal covered fingers curling and uncurling.

The young man swallowed and hesitantly made his way over to Bookman, fidgeting slightly when he stopped to stand in front of the elder. He hated to feel nervous in front of a family friend, especially one who helped him deal with Mana's passing. The one who used acupuncture to help heal the scarlet demon scar across his left eye. The one who helped him find jobs when Wizard Cross Marian decided to build up debts to the heavens. To put it in short, Bookman was similar to an uncle to the whitette. Kind and loving (despite the fact that Bookman refused to admit it since his lineage wasn't supposed to feel emotion to avoid being bias in their discoveries in history, both common and hidden), always there for the young man, whether he wanted him to be there or not.

The old man had Allen lean over so he could look at the pentagram above his snow white brow. Dark eyes checked for even the slightest change, one small detail that, without the trained eye, could be easily overlooked and not noticed until it was too late. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Bookman saw a slight spade shape at each end of the inverted star. Standing straight, Bookman turned to his grandson. "I want you to increase the dosage of Innocence," he said calmly. "Two should be efficient."

"What?!" cried Lavi. "We can't do that! You don't have any Innocence to spare, not to mention that there are only one hundred four pieces of the God's Crystal spread across the world. Subtract the number of pieces that we have already used, which is forty-one over the past fourteen years, from the total number. That means only sixty-one pieces remain. The supply of Innocence would be depleted in a little over fifteen years! And what if we had to change the times when we have to give it to Allen so that they could be closer? The Innocence would be gone in a matter of months!"

'_The demon,'_ sneered a voice within Allen's head, _'has a name, mind you, you old man.'_ The whitette closed his left eye unwillingly, revealing the body of the spirit within his being. He had slicked back, dark brown hair (almost black) that feathered naturally into spikes in the back. He had stunning amber eyes that were filled with age and bountiful knowledge, mischievous in those beautiful seas of gold. The young demon had been clad in all white, from his blouse to his knee high boots. If anything, the demon looked more like a sexified angel than his heritage.

'What is your name then, white clothed demon?' Allen questioned mentally. 'I'll tell him what it is so he will not offend you again.' Unbeknownst to the white haired British man, he just fueled the demon's already larger-than-average ego. Live and learn, as they say.

Allen could a sly grin cross the elder's features. _'Well, well, well… my, my,'_ he mused. _'This is certainly a first for me! Somebody actually wants to know my name!'_ He bowed graciously low. _'Most had, at one time or another, called me many a different name. The Fourteenth, the Musician, and the Noah of Destruction are just some of these oh-so wonderful names.'_ He stood straight, a cocky smirk upon his lips. _'But for you, my beloved little Allen Walker… you can just call me Uncle Neah.'_

'U-uncle?!' the whitette cried inside of his mind, alarmed. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat to gain the attention of his companions. Three sets of eyes – black, emerald, and violet – turned to him, their conversation halted. Out loud, Allen said, "Um… the demon says that he has a name… and he wasn't exactly happy when you called him 'the demon'." He swallowed, nervously looking away from their widening eyes. "Some choices are as follows: The Fourteenth, the Musician, and the Noah of Destruction. He told me to call him Uncle Neah, though…" His silver eyes looked frightful, looking dead on at Bookman, who seemed to relax. "I-I can't be related to him, though… I'm a human and he's a demon! There cannot be any way that I am actually related to him… right? I mean, I don't know my biological family at all…"

"You will have your answers in due time, Allen," Bookman told him, holding his chin in thought. It seemed that having a name for the demon made him recognize it. He would have to pull some research with Deak and Eki on this one… "But for right now, I want you to head straight home and get some rest. You have to pack your things in the morning for the trip to Japan. I hope you have already been informed on this?" He received a nod and smirked teasingly at his grandson. "So it seems that my grandson isn't all that useless after all." He shook his head, dismissing the annoyed protests that Lavi made at that statement, thus ignoring him completely. "Meet me at the docks tomorrow at noon. I trust you won't get lost?"

Allen blushed deeply, slightly ashamed by the fact that Bookman would say that. Then again, Allen was notorious for getting lost when going somewhere, even the bathroom in his own home. He nodded. "I'll try my best not to…"

"Good," nodded the old man. He turned to a fuming Lavi and told him, "I want you to watch our young friend here. I have some rather important research to conduct. Not to mention that I have to carry Deak to bed…" He shook his head with a sigh and walked away.

The three young adults left the mansion, the doors closing behind them on their way out.

"Well…" Lenalee murmured, shattering the silence that had followed them since they began to walk home. "At least it isn't raining anymore."

And for once in Allen's eleven years of knowing the Chinese woman, he just wanted her to _shut up_.

[xXx]

**I hope you all enjoyed this chappy! :D I had put it on my jump drive and kept taking it to school, working on it during French class. XD I fail life. Anyways, I finished typing this in French class today, so I decided it was time to update.**

**Next chapter, I'm just going to go ahead and skip the long trip to Japan at the end and just get to the part you all have been waiting for! :3**

**Read and Review my lovelies! *heart***

**~Usagi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. At the end of this chapter is the scene that all of you have been waiting months for. :D Just know that it will be kind of brief. XD OH! And fair warning, once this chapter is up, I won't update it until probably after summer (I have reasons – reasons being, next week is my study for finals week, then finals, then trying to find a part time job, then con, then one and a half months in Indiana with my sister, then back to high school as a sophomore). OTL I am so sorry…**

**I do not own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.**

**[xXx]**

Allen had eaten very little the next morning which worried his house mates (those house mates being Lenalee Lee, Timcanpy Marian, Johnny Gill, Lavi Bookman Junior [Bookman had told him to stay with Allen that night when he tried to go home],and Reever Wenham), including a slightly forgiving Komui Lee, his mind still rattled to the core as he tried to find the answers to the many questions that mulled around within his mind. Who was the demon, truly, who claimed to be the young man's uncle? Was 'Neah' really who he said he was? And if 'Neah' really was his uncle, then how was Allen related to him? Oh, how those questions hurt the young writer's poor, poor head. It was no wonder he was enduring the headache of a lifetime.

Allen had gone straight back to his room after eating breakfast and sat on his bed, holding his head with multiple locks of snow white hair clutched in his hands. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself. Maybe he needed to stop thinking about it for now. After all, patience is a virtue. He sat up, setting his hands on his knees and his back as straight as a pin. 'I just need to stop asking so many questions over and over,' he thought solemnly to himself. Then his eyes brightened with a new resolve and he clutched his left fist in a showing of determination. 'That's it! I'll just ask the questions now and wait for the world to give me the answers I need!' He nodded to himself happily and stood, stretching. He jumped nearly fifty feet in the air when he heard the voice of Neah speak to him.

'_Well, aren't you easy to please?_' he seemed to tease playfully. '_I'll just tell you this now, Allen. Don't believe that __all__ of your questions will be answered just because you wait on them. You actually have to work for them. Meet the answers halfway._' He was smiling from what Allen could see behind his left eye. '_You already took the first step. You asked the questions – yes, I heard each and every single one of them before you ask – so now all you have to do is work for them._'

'Huh, words of advice from a youkai,' Allen teased back, smiling slightly. He didn't know why, but he felt good since the older said that to him. 'Never thought that youkai would have such morals. I guess you're special, right?'

'_Well, I was killed for being special,_' shrugged Neah. '_But, yes, I am. I come from a clan of the highest ranking demons. Has that old man told you anything about the Clan of Noah?_'

'Clan of Who-Now?' Allen frowned.

'_The Clan of No-._'

"Allen?" came a voice from behind the bedroom door, interrupting the conversation. "Allen, I need to talk to you about… well, about yesterday…"

'_Tch,_' sighed Neah, shaking his head. '_We'll have to continue this conversation later. I'll be talking to you, Allen_.' He smirked at the younger. He vanished into the recesses of the whitette's mind.

The younger frowned, his curiosity now piqued. He sighed, shaking his head and sat on his bed again. "Come in," he said, closing his gray eyes. His head was still hurting and he was afraid of being yelled or lectured. When the door opened and closed, neither coming at him, he sat up, looking at the man who entered his room.

Komui was nervous, sitting down beside Allen but still far away enough to be considered fearful. "A-Allen… what… what happened-?"

"I don't know," interrupted Allen. "I wasn't even awake during the whole thing until afterwards."

"O-oh…" Komui looked away, much more uncomfortable now. The air seemed to grow into a pregnant silence, practically screaming in both of their ears 'Unsociable Atmosphere' over and over, repeating itself until the older swallowed. "Um… look, I… I want to apologize for being rude…" He wasn't sure where he was going with that. "I just… I freaked out when… when I saw you… hurting Lenalee… and I wanted to save her from being hurt. I didn't mean to…"

Allen held up a gloved hand to stop the Chinese man, smiling sadly at him. "Komui, it's alright. I deserved it, I really did. I deserve to be hurt, especially after I almost did what I did to Lenalee. It isn't the first time something like this has happened to me. It's just… happening a lot more recently is all, I guess."

"It's happened before?" Komui asked, eyes wide.

The British man nodded, showing him three fingers. "Three times now. The first time was fourteen years ago, when my hair was brown, I didn't have this mark on my face, and my arm wasn't black," he sighed. "I don't know what came over me. I wanted to protect Mana… but… in the end, I only killed everyone, including him…" His eyes became dull, sad as the memory replayed itself in his head. After a moment, he shook himself out of it, smiling weakly. "The second time was a few years ago when Master dropped over one hundred debts on me. When I came to the next morning after that day, both of us were in the hospital, bandaged and scolded by the nurses. And the third was last night…"

"I… see…" murmured Komui, his tone thoughtful as he imagined what the younger must have felt all three times that the possession had occurred. He then looked at the whitette and his eyes seemed to smile. "Well, Allen, I think that since you didn't know about what was going on, I suppose I can forgive you… a little." He smiled and stood. "You barely ate, by the way. Something wrong?"

Allen considered telling the man the truth but he just couldn't do it. He stood beside the violette and placed on a poker face, smiling in return. "No, nothing is wrong at all. I just have a slight headache from the rain last night is all."

"Yo," greeted Lavi from the doorway, having opened it silently. "The old man wants us to hurry up. I'll get the box while you two pack, okay?" He smiled. "Oh, and Allen, it was four times. You tried to kill me in the bath when we were thirteen." He ran, laughing as he heard Allen call down the hall at him.

"I did that on purpose, you idiot rabbit!" Allen smiled.

Komui chuckled and left the room with a brief goodbye to the whitette, leaving him to pack and going to pack himself. The writer smiled softly and turned, beginning to do as he needed to do. As he packed some clothing and whatnot, from beneath the floorboards of his bedroom, a youkai was watching with curious eyes. All five of them. They all blinked slightly, taking in the appearance of the young man as he hummed a rather familiar song to himself as he packed, its amber eyes not once wavering. "So you are the one who hosts my uncle…" a voice murmured, belonging to the youkai. It smiled slightly, laying its cheek in the dough of its right hand. "My, my… so you are the final soldier of war to finally join the war?" Its five eyes closed as the youkai's smile turned into a maniacal grin. "May the Millennium Earl be with you _always_." It chuckled. "Of course, when you get to Japan. For now, you are stuck with me, and believe me, I plan to learn everything about you." Its dark, gray-brown skin changed to a humanly white, slightly tanned, and its three extra eyes drew back into its flesh, leaving only the two, its white hair turning brown. Its eyes opened. "You can call me 'Demon Eye' Wisely Camelot. I'm your half-cousin from the Clan of Noah. Enjoy the free mind probes to come."

[xXx]

The boat that everyone had been sailing in from the ship docked itself at last, landing everyone onto the shores of Edo, Japan. Everyone got out, looking around in awe at the scenery. Japan was truly a beautiful place… Cherry blossom trees all around them, a village nearby assorted with small shacks and houses, littered with Japanese people in their kimonos and whatnot walking about or working. There were a few training with swords and other weaponry.

The man who had rowed the boat to the shore stepped out of the boat, bowing respectfully in front of everyone, gaining their attention. "Since I am from Japan," he said, "I will try my hardest to help you understand anything you may be confused about. After all," he stood, revealing his slightly tanned face, smirking eyes, and brown hair that framed his toned features, "I am to be your house steward of sorts." He smiled. He began to lead them to their new home in the village. "Everyone will be shocked to see foreigners, especially in your current attire." He chuckled as they neared the village. "We'll try to avoid being seen-. Well, that was fast."

"Huh?" Reever, who had gone along because he knew how Komui was and knew that he would slack from work if the dirty blond wasn't there to encourage him, questioned. "What was fast?"

The brunette pointed at the samurai was making her way over to them. "Yuu Kanda. Best fighter in the whole of the village," he explained. He was met with the tip of a black bladed sword in between his eyes. He had not flinched. He had no reason to do so.

"Why are you back here, Wisely?" growled the woman. Or rather, according the voice and a close up of her face, _man_.

"I'm the caretaker of the new family's home," the man in questioned replied simply. "Now, we must be on our way."

"Names," growled the samurai. "Now."

"Allen Walker," Wisely pointed at the white haired male. The blade was instantly in his face now, sending the younger into a slight panic that he tried to cover up. "Lavi Bookman Junior," he pointed to the red haired male, "Bookman," he pointed to the old man, "Timcanpy Marian," he pointed to the blond who looked like he was going to bite the noirette samurai. He continued with Lenalee, Komui, and Reever. "Now, sheath your blade. They are not demons."

"Tch," growled the older, doing as he was told reluctantly.

Allen attempted to be friendly. He held out his hand in greeting. "Kanda…" He was met with a colbalt eyed glare. "Ah! Did I get your name right?" He smiled weakly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kanda looked at the whitette's hand for a moment then scoffed. He turned and left. "I don't shake hands with those who are cursed."

[xXx]

**This chapter was sucky (at least to me). XD I'll edit it later if I feel like I have the time. I might (probably not though).**

**Read and review please~**

**~Usagi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I lied. XD It's after this chapter that I won't update till after the summer. :3**

***Reading multiple wikis on the Sengoku Era along with the proper attire of the time.* X3 I have no life and I felt like I should work on this a little bit~. I thought I should be as accurate as I could be on explaining (well, having Wisely explain) the era . XD I fail a bit~.**

**I do not own the information about the history of Japan (Japan does) and D Gray man (Katsura Hoshino does).**

**[xXx]**

Allen felt like he had most definitely received the cold shoulder from the womanly-looking samurai, well, more like he had _known_ that he had, his ego just a bit wounded, a bit more so when he had recalled the words that the male had used. _Cursed_? No, he wasn't cursed! Nope, not at all! Okay, well, maybe a little bit, but that was all because of something he couldn't control, not because he had chosen to be cursed! Ugh, he already disliked the man, but for the sake of everything he had ever learned from Mana as a child, he would be kind and try to still befriend the samurai, even if it was probably not possible. He nodded to himself, a new goal in mind. He then blinked and silently groaned, gaining a chuckle from Lavi who was beside him at the table.

Damn Neah! He was right; Allen really _was_ too easy to please!

"Aw, Allen-chan, are you still upset about Yuu-chan?" teased Lavi, promptly leaning against the whitette, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry! I'm sure he's like that to every pretty boy he meets." He then smirked, leaning down and whispering into the ear of the steadily blushing writer, "Maybe that's how he greets little girls like you into his life, huh? He's probably just playing hard to get!" He effectively dodged a potential blow to his face delivered by the left arm of the younger, a grin on his lips. "Come on, you know it's probably true!"

"L-Lavi, I swear to _God_, sh-shut up!" cried Allen, pulling away in discomfort. That red head…! He always knew how to make the younger embarrassed! It was like he was an annoying older brother!

'_Is that considered incest then?_' laughed Neah.

'W-what are you talking about?!' thought the whitette in alarm.

'_Well, you're mentally calling him your annoying older brother. You two kissed! So I want to know if it counts as incest._'

'N-no!'

'_Are you sure? I mean, if he's your brother…'_

'Yes, I am sure!'

'_Okay, okay,_' chuckled the youkai, grinning at the human from behind his eyes. '_I'm just doing my duty as your uncle to annoy the living Hell out of you._'

Allen chose not to respond to that, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. He hated being teased by his uncle. At least the youkai knew he was annoying him. It made it all the easier not to take him too seriously. The whitette stood, making a point to step on Lavi's hand, to which he was met with a whine from the red head. "I'm going to go to the market with Wisely. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Alright, just get off of my haaaaand," whined Lavi, trying to tug his hand free with a pout.

Allen shrugged and walked away, off of Lavi's foot, and went in search of Wisely. He found the young man outside, staring into a small pond, his eyes distant as if in thought. The sash that was usually around his forehead was lifted slightly, but the whitette couldn't see anything. The other had been turned so he couldn't see him very well. He seemed to be concentrating on the water, but something was up. He was occasionally saying something, calmly. The writer couldn't tell what it was though.

"Wisely?"

The other seemed to be panicked, but it was hard to tell. The water rippled slightly, Wisely busy on fixing his sash back in place to where it should be. He had almost been caught! He swallowed slightly then turned to Allen, offering a warm, kind smile. "Allen, don't scare me like that." His voice seemed to be a bit shaken from being startled.

"Sorry," chuckled the Brit with a nervous grin, scratching the back of his neck with his right hand. He lowered it back to his side and offered a smile in return to Wisely's own. "I wanted to go shopping with you so I came to find you."

"Why didn't you just say so?" chuckled the brunette, walking past Allen. "Get your geta, or sandals as you would probably say, and we can go."

Allen nodded and stepped back inside of the house, slipping his feet into a pair of geta that Wisely had given to him as a house warming present. He walked outside, stumbling a bit. He wasn't quite used to them, not having much practice walking about in them, but he joined the male's side nevertheless. He grinned with just a bit of pride, glad he didn't fall over on his face like he did the first time he ever walked in those things. "I may as well be fair. I've been holding back, but I have a monstrous appetite."

"Really now?" chuckled Wisely, leading the male to the market. It was a good thirty minutes away by foot, forty if Allen didn't get used to walking in geta soon. "I never would have guessed. You're as thin as a twig!"

The whitette blushed in embarrassment, grinning sheepishly. Then he relaxed, his slight stumbling beginning to smooth out to a steady wobble. That was better, he supposed. "Anyways, Wisely-san – did I use the right honorific? – can you tell me a bit of Japan's history…? Like the era we're in and the like…"

Wisely thought for a moment about the question about the honorific and nodded in confirmation, to which he was met with a slightly relieved sigh. "Oh, and when referring to Kanda, don't do what I have a feeling Lavi-san will do and call him Kanda-shi."

"Shi?"

"Yes, seeing as you are still unfamiliar with him. Anyways, how much do you want to know about this era?"

"Well…" Allen looked up to the sky for a moment in thought, his currently ungloved, black hand going up absentmindedly to his chin to hold it as if trying to think on his own questions to see if they may or may not be met with answers. "I want to know the name of the era for one… and any events that have occurred and whatnot." He looked back at the other, his hand dropping back to his side.

Wisely smiled sweetly at the young man's innocence and nodded. "As you wish, Allen-san," he replied with a slight nod of his head. He then began to explain, but not without adding first a quick note, "If you have any questions, wait until I'm done talking, alright?" He was met with a nod and grinned. "The era we are in here in Japan is called the _Sengoku Jidai, Era_ or _Period_, whichever you would rather prefer, the beginning being in the Christian year of 1467 Anno Domini, or AD as everyone seems to shorten it down too. The era began, but not without some form of prologue. The prologue here being that in the early 1400s, the devastation and suffering and anything of the like caused by events such as famines and earthquakes would often serve to cause armed uprisings by farmers and others that were weary of debts and taxes. Due to the increasing upheaval, the central authority was further weakened, and throughout the regions of and reaches of Japan's lands, daimyo rose to fill in the vacuum that had been created. Throughout the course of the power shift that had begun, clans such as the Takeda and Imagawa, who had both ruled under the power and authority of both the Kamakura and Muromachi bakufu, were able to expand and extend their influence. However, there were many who were not as fortunate and their positions slowly ebbed away and were eventually overpowered by more capable underlings. It was a phenomenon of social meritocracy." The brunette paused for a moment to see if Allen would have any questions before he continued on in his little history lesson.

And the whitette did have some questions, but they were more related to the fact that he needed translations and the knowledge of one or two terms, "What does 'Sengoku' and 'daimyo' translate into in English…? I only know some basic Japanese and whatever else I can pick up…" He then tilted his head cutely, his face twisted up in innocent confusion. "Aaand what is a social metrocracy?"

The brunette of the two couldn't help but chuckle, grinning. "It's 'meritocracy', Allen-san," he corrected. "And 'Sengoku' translates into 'Warring States' and 'daimyo' translate into 'regional lords'." He stopped for a moment to think of how to explain the political term, snapping his fingers with a satisfied, "Ah!" when he thought of it. "A social meritocracy is when capable subordinates reject the status quo and forcefully overthrow an emaciated aristocracy."

The writer seemed to think on that for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I believe I understand that…"

"Good," grinned Wisely, walking ahead of the Brit once more. "The aforementioned events has become known to us here in Japan as _gekokujo_. That quite literally translates into 'the underling conquers the overlord'. One of the earliest events of gekokujo was Hojo Soun-sama, who had been raised and had risen from relatively noble originations and eventually gained control and power in the Izu province in 1493. Also, during gekokujo, religious groups, well organized if I dare say or mention, had also gained power. They gained the said power through uniting farmers in rebellions of resistance against the daimyo. Many Ikko-ikki were formed by the monks of the Buddhist True Pure Land sector and remain independent in the Kaga province to this day." He nodded to himself, knowing the information to be true or rather close to it. He paused once more for Allen's sake.

"You keep mentioning provinces," noted the hanyou with a blink. "We're in Edo, so… what province are we in?"

"We're in the Kasuza province."

Allen nodded, trying and testing out the new Japanese terms he had heard Wisely say on his English born tongue. They sounded weird from himself, seeing as to how he was still not yet fluent and kind of sucked at his Japanese, making him feel a bit envious towards the brunette for being so fluent in it. He pouted slightly, not liking how… amateurish, he sounded. "Wisely-san, are we there yet-?" His gray eyes widened in alarm. He had lost the male in question! He looked about frantically, biting his lower lip. Oh, this was not good, no not at all!

Allen Walker, _directionally challenged_ Allen Walker, was lost somewhere in Edo without someone to guide him home!

[xXx]

**Hohohoho~. Cliffhanger~. :3**

**Read and review, my pretties!**

**~Usagi**


End file.
